


Fix Your Damn Shirt (SebaClaude)

by Lex06



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jealous!Claude, M/M, Possessive!Claude, Sebastian has a glasses kink, Sebastian's the new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex06/pseuds/Lex06
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis moved to a new school with decent hopes of it. They were met, of course. Even all of the negative things he expected.Claude Faustus knew from the second Sebastian spoke that this guy was exactly his type. On the other hand, Sebastian just assumed Claude was a straight guy but he couldn't deny the other guy was absolutely adorable.The thing is, when Sebastian saw Claude, he was ticked off by how messy his uniform was. And that, above the obvious 'bad boy' aura he had made Sebastian easily hold a slight dislike for the golden eyed boy. Despite that, Sebastian thinks it's okay as long as Sebastian can fix Claude's clothes himself and hopefully even his attitude.





	1. New Kid (Sebastian)

**\---SEBASTIAN---**

I was the new kid.

Yay.

I hoped the school would be alright but I knew there's be some annoying people I'd just have to deal with.

I stood at the front of the class, picking at things that weren't there on the floor with my shoe. "Mr Michaelis will be joining us, why don't you introduce yourself."

I looked up and raised a hand, not particularly looking at anyone, and gave a small wave. "Hey I'm Sebastian."

Sir then directed me to a seat in the back of the class. When I sat down, I saw a golden eyes guy scan me up and down. I resisted the urge to curl my lips in distaste. _Ergh the stereotypical bad boy... I hate those people._

"Hey new kid," he hissed, making me look him in the eye, a black expression on my face, "You better be fucking careful, get in my way and we'll have problems, just thought I'd warn you."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the board where sir was going through something. Wow he's trying to act macho when we're in high school for fucks sake. We're practically fetuses and he's acting all rebellious. At the end of the class, as we got up to leave to the next one, he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from carrying on.

"I saw that eye roll, asshat, if you want to-"

"Listen... Erm... Whatever your name is." My eyebrow twitched and an exasperated expression formed on my face. "I'm guessing you think I'm some quiet fuck because you find it so easy getting in my face but I have a few things to say."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Your weird ego astounds me, I can already see that you're _that_ type of person, some sad 'bad boy' who everyone else either admires or hates, you look like a scruff without your tie on and please button your shirt up properly, you might think you're hot but to be honest you're fairly average, just lucky you have clear skin. To put it all together, just please get your head out of your ass, fix your damn shirt, and leave me alone. You thought you'd 'just warn' me but trust me, if anyone needs a warning here it's you, you goddamn ass."

I really took a chance with that, already noting down this teachers particular distaste with him and hoping it meant he'd let me off. I was right, the teacher said nothing and just carried about his own business.

With one last look at the fairly astounded boy made my way to my next class. Science time.

 

_-Timeskippityskip to science land-_

 

"I will be assigning you partners today, and these will remain for the rest of the year."

He read through a list and I listened out for my name. "Lily and James, Richard and Aaron, Claude and Sebastian."

I raised my hand, while others moved to their partners.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Who's Claude?"

"Claude, please go to Sebastian."

I scanned the room and realised the one walking toward me was the golden eyed guy who annoyed me in my first class.

I gave him a small nod in acknowledgement, "Hey."

"Hey." He smirked at me, making me frown. "That was quite the speech you gave earlier in English."

"You're annoying."

"Jealous that the girls want me?"

I scoffed, "Obviously not."

His brows knitted in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm gay."

"Then be jealous the guys want me."

"No thanks. Like I said before, you're not that hot. And you're extremely scruffy." I gestured to the seat beside me and he sat down.

"Lean towards me a bit Faustus."

He did as I said and I reached out for the buttons on his shirt. As I buttoned them up he leaned his head back a bit to get his hair out of the way.

"Wow your skin is really clear, what kind of products do you even use?" I asked as I brushed my fingers against his collarbone. It was an accident but there was no point in pointing it out, it didn't really even matter. I fixed his collar and brushed through his hair with my fingers before pulling away.

"Pfft, haha... Don't be dumb I don't use..." He looked at my face and trailed off, "I... I'll have to go home and check or something because I barely know the names of the different products."

I smiled in amusement and ruffled his hair before the teacher called our attention to the front.

"Hey," Some blond guy hissed from the other side of Claude. "Didn't new guy have a go at you like ten minutes ago? And now you're buttoning each others shirts and talking all friendly?"

Claude opened his mouth to speak but I got there first, "Yeah Faustus he has a point, you should hate me at this moment, right?"

"Well shouldn't you hate me too?"

"I never said _hate_ , I just dislike your... Fuckboy style and 'couldn't give a shit attitude'. Besides you seen alright for now."

"Claude and Finny... I understand that Sebastian is new here and you'd like to get to know each other but please do so during either break or lunch." 

We mumbled a yes before paying attention to the front of the class.

"Tomorrow we'll be doing a practical, and during these you must be with your assigned partner. You also have an entire month to do this," He said, holding up a stack of papers with one hand before going around the class to hand them out, "Project with your partner."

Everyone wrote down the due date and I sighed slightly, "I have to work on a project with golden eyes..."

"Hey Mr Crimson I'm not that into working with you either." Claude grinned at me and I gave him a small smile back before the bell rang.

He didn't seem that bad

 

_-Timeskippityskip to break time-_

 

"Ash." The white haired boy said, putting out a hand for me to shake, "That girl up there with the greyish hair is my twin sister Angela."

"Nice to meet you Ash but... Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I sit in front of you in Science." 

"Ohhh right, I thought you seemed familiar."

"I'm in your English as well." He said with a slight chuckle, "You sure had a go at Claude didn't you?"

"His glasses are scratched at the frames, he doesn't wear a tie and his shoelaces were left untied... He's awful."

"You're such a perfectionist. Can I see your timetable?"

I nodded and handed him the folded sheet from my pocket.

"You have History next, what a shame I have Geography instead."

"Well we both have maths before lunch so do you want to eat together?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Definitely. Claude's in that class too though, he's also in your Geography, he might steal you away." Ash said with a wink.

I laughed. 

"I'll walk you to Geography, come on."

"Won't you be late for your lesson?"

"Nah, mines just on the floor above I only have to walk up a set of stairs."

"Thanks Ash."


	2. Hot, Gay and my Type (Claude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies decide to invade Claude's stomach whenever Sebastian's close.

**\---CLAUDE---**

I knew I was a dick but hell, every part of me wished I hadn't acted like one in front of Sebastian. He's hot, he's gay, and completely my type. It took every bit of restraint I had to not break out into a nervous sweat when he came near me to fix my shirt. And holy shit, when he ran his hand through my hair I thought I was going to die.

I was hoping to talk to him during our break and talk to him more but Ash spoke to him before I even found him. It was irritating. Every time I had an interest in anything, anyone, Ash would notice and steal it away. 

One time when we were 14, I wanted a pair of trainers from the shop near my house and the second I got in front of the shop Ash walked out having already bought them. This is why I don't tell him things but he must have noticed that I took a liking to Sebastian and he must have also taken a liking towards him as well.

"Well thank fuck Ash isn't with us next lesson." I muttered under my breath before walking into class. I noticed that Sebastian's assigned seat was two rows away from mine. I walked up to his desk where he sat beside Mey rin, a quiet girl who I hadn't spoken to much.

I flashed Mey rin a grin, making a soft blush rise to her cheeks, before directing my attention towards Sebastian. "Hey Sebby, you alright so far?"

He shook his head. "Your collar's crooked again and it bugs me that you're not wearing a tie. Also don't call me Sebby again, people who do that are overly affectionate and scary." He stuck out a hand so I leaned forward and down to where he sat so he could fix my collar. A fluttering feelings stirred in my stomach every time Sebastian's beautiful eyes looked in my direction, and I felt my entire being twist whenever his fingers even came close to brushing against my skin.

I wasn't going to lie, I really liked this kid and I've only known him for about... an hour.

"Thanks mum."

"Shut up, it's not my fault you can't wear your fucking uniform."

"Language Sebastian."

"Do you even own a tie?"

"Nah, If I did I'd probably... maybe... sometimes wear it."

"Yeah, maybe once in a blue moon maybe."

Mey rin chuckled slightly, her face slightly pink. "You're like a couple." She then paused, tilting her head, "Actually you'd make a very cute couple."

The slightest amount of colour rose to my cheeks and I gulped as Sebastian spoke, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not someone who goes for the heterosexual type."

"Wow Seb, way to assume my sexuality."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "And you are..."

I mentally panicked, "Straight."  _Goddamnit, I knew I'd say that._

He laughed, "Knew it, you were too fuckboy to be otherwise."

Mey rin giggled, "I doubt it. You two should get together, you suit each other."

"I'd rather not." Sebastian said, shaking his head lightly. "Anyway Claude, shouldn't you sit down before the lesson begins?"

"Hm yeah sure, I'll see you in a bit."

I wasn't going to lie, it hurt hearing 'I'd rather not' and 'Don't be ridiculous' but at least Sebastian said it was because of sexuality and not because I wasn't his type. Maybe if I told him I was bi I'd be his type. Then again I'm more Sebastian-sexual+girls than anything, with him being the only guy I have ever liked.

I walked up to the guy sitting behind Sebastian instead of my own seat. "Hey do you want to swap seats? I sit next to Angela." I winked, knowing this guy liked Angela even though I didn't know his name. 

He agreed and we swapped. I sighed, resting my head on my hand as the lesson began. Damn it, I've got a crush on the pretty, gay new kid.

 

_-Timeskippityskip to lunch-_

 

I saw Sebastian sitting at a table alone with Ash. I walked towards their table, despite the irritating presence of Ash being there, and leaned over it placing both hands on the wood. "Hey Sebastian want to join us for lunch?"

"Us?" Sebastian raised a brow as Ash rolled his eyes. 

I jerked my head towards the people  I was referring to, some of my friends: the triplets, Hannah, Grell and Angela. 

"Sorry Claudey, Seb's sitting with me."

"I dint see a reason why you two can't join us." I said, flashing Ash a less than discreet smirk.

"Claude's right Ash, come on lets go."

Ash sent me a dirty look as the got up and walked to our table.


	3. Those Glasses (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Sebastian, Claude's really gay for a straight person.

**\---SEBASTIAN---**

"And that's the story of how Claudey nearly killed me for hurting spider."

"Ash I honestly hate you." A part of me felt like Claude wasn't joking but I dismissed it. "Hey Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-"

"Oooo who's this hottie." A tall red head's voice pierced through the comfortable atmosphere as he sat down after finally getting his lunch.

"Sebastian Michaelis, please don't refer to me as a 'hottie'... Er..."

"Grell." Claude supplied.

Grell winked at me and I shivered. "Sorry dude you're not my type."

"Let me guess, Bassy, your type is female?"

"Nah its guys. I have to hand it to you though. Your hair is beautiful and your glasses suit you." I winked with a small chuckle making Grell smile.

"See Thompson, people can be nice to me when I flirt with them." He said to one of the purple haired triplets.

Claude wiggled his eyebrows at me, "You sure Grell isn't your type?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at Claude with a smile. "I'll tell you what is my type." I teased, managing to hold Claude's interest for a reason I didn't really know. "Dark haired guys with glasses." I winked at Claude before reaching out and swiping off his glasses, holding then as far from the boy that I could.

Claude smiled then grabbed them from my hands but instead of putting them back on he slid them onto me effortlessly. "Cute." He said, making me blush slightly. I kind of just looked at him after he said that, and he looked back. Wow his eyes were beautiful. We must have stared at each other for a little too long because before I knew it, Ash snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Seb be careful, your gay is leaking."

I laughed in response, "Shut it Ash."

I wasn't going to lie to myself, Claude was adorable. He was hot. He was cute. And he was sexy. The whole messy hair thing he had going on suited him and though the badboy thing pissed me off, I still found Claude attractive. I really lied a lot when I told him he wasn't that hot.

"Hey Claude," I took off the glasses and put them back on Claude. "My type also includes cute scruffs with pretty eyes." And I winked at him again.

His cheeks went pink as he huffed, "I had no idea you could be such a huge flirt."

Ash looked up from his phone and sighed, "You two need to eat your lunch we have like fifteen minutes left."

"So how're you finding the school Sebastian?" The girl called Hannah, if I remembered correctly, asked.

"It's alright. Not bad at all to be honest."

She smiled kindly at me, "Its good that you're comfortable here. Can I ask you to speak with me outside?"

"Yeah sure." Claude and Finny raised a brow as we both stood outside the door to talk.

"So Sebastian... You know Ash?"

"Mhm?"

"He's... Not the best person to be around exactly. Don't get me wrong, he can be sweet and nice at first but he's lind of been known to fuck people over in the long run and to me it looks like he's interested in you."

"O-Oh... Well, I cant really just suddenly stop talking to him but I'll keep it in mind, thanks for warning me."

We walked back and Ash spoke, "What was it?"

"We went outside for a reason Landers, we wont tell you just like that." Hannah bit back.

"Is it just me or does anyone else feel like Hannah could kill Ash right now?" Claude said, leaning over to watch them.

"Its not just you Claude, trust me."

_Timeskippityskip to some time later Idk_

We were on the way into Geography, obviously Ash wasn't in this lesson either. On the way, some girl smiled and twisted her hair around her finger and Claude winked in response.

"Ew you're such a fuckboy it hurts."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me, more like."

Claude stared at me, half blank and half curious, "Is it just me or are you flirting?"

"Joke flirting Faustus, joke flirting."

"Of course." He said. It must've been my imagination but it kind of seemed like he was a bit disappointed.

When we entered the room, we ended up being slightly late and the teacher reprimanded us.

"Ergh sod off and begin you're damn lesson if you're so concerned about time." Claude groaned in response.

I shot him a disapproving look. "Claude don't be so rude." I jabbed him with my elbow and my teacher nodded in an approving gesture of thanks.

We sat down at a shared desk since this was one of the classes where miss didn't mind where you sat. "Jeez Sebastian you're such a suck up." He mumbled, leaning lightly on my shoulder.

"Nah I just don't like people being dicks to people for no reason. Is it that hard to just say sorry and get on with your business?" I shrugged him off with a look.

He did an exaggerated yawn and slung an arm around me giving me a grin as he did.

"Dude stop I'm gay." I said, rolling my eyes. "You're coming on to me a little too hard for a straight guy."

Him being so close to me really did a number on me internally and I genuinely would appreciate it if he stopped.

"Calm down, we're friends, aren't we?"

"We haven't known each other for more than a day and you still kind of piss me off."

"...and?"

"Fine yeah we're friends.

"Wait a sec."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket along with a pen and scrawled something down and passed it to me. It was his number, signed off 'Love, your dearest, new, best friend Claude Faustus ;) ' With a shit ton of little hearts and sparkles decorating the paper. It was even written in cursive, and Claude did not usually write in cursive.

"Dude... This is gayer than numbers I've gotten from actual gay guys."

"Text me when you get home so I can save you. Also at least stop calling me gay you weird fuck."

"Ergh."

"Come on, you should be happy, only four people in this school have my number. Only my closest friends get it."

"Then why are you giving it to me? The closest we've gotten is random flirting and me fixing up your uniform."

"What can I say, I feel close to perfection."

This time he actually managed to make me blush. "Fuck off." I muttered, turning away.

I didn't look at him again until I noticed him tucking away his glasses from the corner of my eye.

"Don't you need them?"

He shrugged, "Not right now..." Then he paused, "Wait no, I urgently need them."

He fished them out again and put them on me. "Stop being gay in class." I hissed at him. He really didn't know how to he quiet during a lesson.

"You're gay and in this class. Stop it." He teased.

"I meant stop acting so gay. If you touch me one more time I'm saying you molested me. Aren't these glasses gonna give me a headache or anything? There isn't really a difference though looking through here."

"I have two sets of identical ones, those have no power and I took off my normal ones because it was a little uncomfortable since a bit of it's gone a little wonky. I have the ones without power for when I don't need glasses but don't want to go around without them."

"You're strange."

Throughout the lesson. For some reason, he couldn't stop smiling and when we left the class, I asked him why.

"You didn't take off my glasses that entire time." He grinned.


	4. Charming Handshakes (Claude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's pretty enough to get more people liking him than Claude but Sebastian's not that interested in it.

**\---CLAUDE---**

I smiled when my phone buzzed, knowing that it must've been Sebastian.

 **Unknown-** You told me to text you so here. For the record, you're saved as gay on my phone.

My smile grew wide, finding the action endearing, when he probably wanted me to be irritated. I quickly saved him then went back to text him back.

 **Me-** Why thank youuuu I'm so flattered ;) I'll be nice and just call you boyfriend.

 **Boyfriend-**...What? You do know that's probably going to get you into weird situations right?

 **Me-** If ppl misunderstand I'll just say it's a joke

 **Boyfriend-** And they'll believe you? You're painfully dumb.

 **Me-** Nice to know my BOYFRIEND is concerned

 **Boyfriend-** Put some fucking punctuation at the end of your sentences and don't use caps lock like that, it's annoying.

 **Me-** You talk like some posh guy in his late 50s, jeez,,,,, chill

 **Boyfriend-** Why are there so many commas there?

 **Me-** Wow and you call me dumb..... Dont u text people?

 **Boyfriend-** I text well educated people.

 **Me-** Lieeessssssss, u must only text like people over 30 or sth

 **Boyfriend-** Fine... They don't text perfect either but their texting dowsn't piss me off like yours does.

 **Boyfriend-** Doesn't*

 **Me-** Baby don't be so uptight!

 **Boyfriend-** Don't call me baby you gay ass het.

 **Me-** Baby why??

 **Boyfriend-** I'm leaving.

 **Me-** BABYYY DON'T LEAVE ME

 **Me-** Bebbbbbb

 **Me-** Booob

 **Me-** My boobster no don't leave me

 **Me-** Boob bro

 **Me-** Boobiecle

 **Me-** See you at school <3 <3 <3

I quickly texted Hannah.

 **Me-** Hannah

 **Me-** Hannnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaah

 **Me-** Hannieeee

 **Me-** Handjob

 **Hannah-** What

 **Me-** I texTED SEBASTIANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

 **Hannah-** Great

 **Me-** The thing is.

 **Me-** ...

 **Me-** He's a bit dumb ;-;

 **Hannah-**?

 **Me-** I'm dropping hints everywhere but I don't think he's picked up the fact that I like him :(

 **Hannah-** u told him ur straight

 **Me-** I rushsedhaohvz ok???

 **Hannah-** Should've told the truth

 **Hannah-** Prb thinks ur off limits now

 **Me-** Staaaahp rubbing salt in my woundsssss 

 **Me-** I cant rlly go up to him now and be all "Oh hey remember when I said  I was straight I lied."

 **Hannah-** u should

 **Hannah** \- If u rlly like him already

 **Hannah-** give it a week or smth

 **Hannah-** just so u know u rlly like him

 **Hannah-** but tell him ur not straight now

 **Me-** I cant

 **Hannah-** Why

 **Me-** Idk I feel weird abt saying stuff like that

 **Hannah-** Ask him out for food or smth

 **Me-** kay

 **Hannah-** I gtg now tho bye

 **Me-** BYEEEEE

_Timeskippityskip to the next day_

 

"There's a little party on Friday after school, I'd love it if you came."

"Oh." I said, looking at the brunette in front of me then quickly scanning the crowd. "I don't know."

Dammit when was Sebastian going to arrive. Ii'd been waiting outside the lockers for ten minutes now.

"Really... I would." Every one of the gestures she made screamed flirting and I wasn't really feeling into getting into a relationship.

"Hey sorry I'm late my little brother got caught up in something and I had to help."

I exhaled softly when Sebastian came to stand next to me. 

For a moment, the girl, Kris, I think, looked irritated but when she looked up at Sebastian, she blushed and her face grew soft.

"H-hi, I've not seen you around before, are you new?"

I expected Sebastian to brush her off or something, considering the cold way he liked to brush me off every now and again.

Instead he smiled kindly, and despite him telling me he was gay, I felt jealous. But this time for two reasons. One, the obvious reason, I was jealous of Sebastian smiling at someone else when I liked him, and two, the fact that Sebastian was obviously getting more attention than me. You could easily see that by looking around, people glanced at Sebastian for a few seconds too long.

"Sebastian Michaelis, nice to meet you, I am new, started yesterday." He stuck out a hand and she shook it. Usually people would laugh if someone offered to shake hands in school seriously but the incredibly  formal action suited Sebastian entirely, and Kris responded flawlessly.

"You have a hot accent." She accidentally blurted, averting her eyes as soon as the words passed her lips.

A low chuckle escaped Sebastian's throat and I felt jealous. Now, less jealous of Sebastian but mostly jealous of the girl who got so much of Sebastian's attention in this one moment.

"Why thank you, what's your name?"

"Kristen Anders. You can call me Kris though." She smiled, the blush still evident on her face though it faded. "There's a party on Friday, I can write the address down for you, do you want to come?"

"Thank you but I'll have to pass, I'm helping my brother with some work on Friday."

"That's nice of you."

Sebastian was about to respond but I had had enough and finally spoke, "This has been great but we have less than two minutes to get to class so we really have to go."

"Ah yeah sorry!"

"See you around." Sebastian waved before I dragged him off to our first lesson.

"Aren't you a charming one."

"Don't be jealous that I'm obviously better looking." He winked. Then he paused, "Wait you're not actually jealous of me, right? Don't worry I'm not up for the whole bad fuckboy style you seem to be going for."

He was about a quarter right, I kind of was jealous of him for getting more attention than me, but I was a lot more jealous of her.

"Just joking, idiot."


	5. Hotter Every Day (Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's fucked.

**\---SEBASTIAN---**

I'd been at this school for six months. It had it's ups and downs. Something had been bothering me though.

It was as if Ash had started flirting with me. He'd lean too close, make creepily sexual remarks, and if I said anything, he'd say something along the lines of, "What, is this just reserved for Claudey?" and then just act like nothing was ever said. I felt awkward around him but even more awkward at the idea of finding a way to stop being near him. He even seemed to just invite himself over to Claude's table every time Claude invited me.

Now for the good side. It was as if Claude was getting hotter ever day. According to Hannah, he used to flirt with every girl who flirted with him, but I've never seen him flirt. Well not with a girl, with me it's another story. 

It's kind of absurd, he's apparently a het but he's always flirting with me, and it's not really friendly flirting. It's most certainly not uncomfortable, over the top flirting like Ash though.

He was strange. It was a good strange though.

To be fair, I was developing a bit of a crush on Claude, but I'd honestly rather die than let him know. Well, it was more like I had a huge crush on him.

"Sebastian!" Claude sighed before slinging an arm around my waist. "What's up boyfriend?"

"Claude... No." I turned my head slightly to face him properly and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, smirking. The light blush that formed on his face was worth the fact that we looked incredibly gay standing in the middle of the corridor like this. "If I was your boyfriend you'd have to deal with me acting like this all the time. How would I be able to resist this absolute hotness, and those glasses." I hummed before pulling away.

"Fuck." He breathed, looking at me with far too much fondness for a straight guy.

I told myself to just ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. It's almost been a month and my phone stopped working until today and I had to write this as fast as possible to get it to you all. I apologise sincerely, This is also extremely short because I have the last chapter written and am about to post it but I completely forgot what happened in this chapter so I couldn't write much.


	6. Sebastian Sexual (Claude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is a dick. Claude is an awful person. Sebastian is fine.
> 
> Completely fine.

**\---CLAUDE---**

 

"Mmnf- Ash get off me!"

"No Sebby, I know you want this." I stopped walking immediately, my eyes wide as Ash tried to remove Sebastian's pants while also kissing him forcefully.

_That bastard._

I glared as I walked up behind Ash. Relief flooded in Sebastian's eyes when he saw me. I ripped Ash off him and growled. "You fucking ass, touch him again and I'll kill you." I started punching Ash relentlessly as he was on the ground before Sebastian's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Claude stop." He said, his voice soft.

I drew back, panting, as Ash ran out of the hallway.

I turned to Sebastian immediately, holding his smaller frame inside my arms. "Are you... Going to be alright?"

"Yes Claude, he only tried, he didn't get very far I'm fine." He smiled at me slightly but I immediately noticed the bruises on his wrist and held one of his slender wrists up.

"That son of a bitch..." I tenderly ran my finger over the bruise as Sebastian concealed a wince. "Does anything else hurt? Should I take you to the nurse or something. Its after hours but she shouldn't mind."

"Its fine Claude." He said, "The bruise is just a bruise and nothing else hurts."

"And your lip's all swollen up as well." Concern the only emotion on my face as I looked down at it. "Its bleeding a bit here." And I slid my finger down Sebastian's lip to the blood and wiped it.

I only now realised how close we were, with me leaning over him. We were so close we could kiss. I looked up and he stared at me with wide eyes. I swallowed and licked my lips but all this did was make him look down at my lips.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was a short kiss but I felt great when he did that. Too bad he pulled away instantly.

"I'm so sorry, kissing a guy who isn't interested is one thing but one who isn't even interested in my gender? I'm so sorry Cl-"

I cut him off with my own lips, moving in to give him a hot, passionate kiss. He kissed back after getting over his initial shock and before we knew it we were inside the empty halls, making out against a wall. Sebastian moaned as I moved down to nip his neck but finally regained the ability to speak.

"Wait so are you bi or something?"

"No... More like... Sebastian sexual." I said in between kisses.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my shoulder and I stroked his hair.

"You're very good at the whole comforting thing Claude."

I sighed, remembering what happened. "I'm a terrible person." I mumbled.

"How? You've done nothing wrong."

"You were nearly raped just now and what I do is start kissing you."

"I kissed you first Claude."

"I guess... When this is over I'm going to kill Ash."

"Calm down you aggressive little spider. I can kill him myself."

He lifted his face up and kissed me softly. I missed back instantly. This kiss was different compared to the previous ones. One was quick and the other was rough. This one was soft and... Loving.

"Sebastian. What... What are we now?"

"Well, we were friends. And now we're obviously more... But... I don't know Claude."

"What do you feel for me exactly?"

I knew that I loved Sebastian but I had the unnerving feeling he didn't feel as strongly as I did.

"Love. I love you." He said, defiantly.

I smiled, "I love you too Sebastian."

I felt so warm. He loved me. He loved me. He loved me. I felt like I was going to explode. I leaned in and gave him one last kiss before we walked out of the empty halls into a crowd, fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! Hope you all liked it :) It was pretty bad but writer's block prevented me from writing more.


End file.
